A Hairy Encounter
by mugglecastlover31
Summary: Kana finds a huge spider and calls on Hatori to get rid of it. Just a cute little fic because Hatori deserves happiness sometimes...


This is first ever Fruits Baskets fic. I'm a new fan to the series and my favorite character became Hatori almost instantly because he had such an angsty background. Anyways, I thought that he deserved at least some happiness so I wrote this short and cute little fic. It's definitely NOT my best writing...I wrote this during a math class :P The idea came from my own great fear of spiders-MAJOR ARACHNOPHOBIA! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! No flames but constructive criticism is always appreciated...

* * *

A Hairy Encounter

by mugglecastlover31

"Hatori?" Kana called to her husband.

"Yeah?" he called back from his study.

"Are you coming up to bed soon?"

"Yeah, just a couple minutes."

Kana rolled her eyes and sighed. Lately he'd had a lot of work to do and was constantly in his office for some reason or another. She seldom saw doing anything except for sitting in front of his computer or doing piles of paperwork. Frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. It was the height of summer but Hatori still walked around in his uniform- a suit. It was one of the weird things she loved about him.

There was no point in getting underneath the comforter because of the heat, so Kana just lay down on the bed and pulled a book (Shigure's latest novel) over to read.

Only a couple pages in and Kana saw something move in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw a huge, hair, disgusting spider.

Letting out a high-pitched shriek, she tumbled off the bed with a thump. Once on the ground, she froze with fear.

"Kana!" Hatori yelled from downstairs. He ran up the stairs quickly. When he got to the room he saw Kana sitting on the ground, her mouth open, staring at something with terror.

He bent down next to her, "What happened?"

She didn't say anything, just pointed at the bed. Hatori stood up and saw what she was pointing at.

It was an inanimate spider.

"It's just a spider Kana," Hatori said, going over to the bookshelf, grabbing a book and a magazine.

"Just a spider! That thing is huge!" Kana said, looking like she was going to faint.

Then seeing the book and then magazine Hatori was going to use to move it, she screamed, "What are you doing? KILL IT!"

"Kana, it's just a spider, I'm _not_ going to kill it," Hatori responded calmly.

He used the magazine to move the spider onto the book. The spider started to move and Kan gasped, moving away from the bed. Hatori laughed softly at Kana's reaction. Kana was too scared to even give him a reproachful glance.

While moving the spider towards the window it fell off the book and started crawling.

Kana shrieked again and jumped up onto a chair.

Hatori walked over coolly and picked up the spider again. While walking towards the window her made as if to go towards Kana with the spider.

"DON'T YOU DARE HATORI!" Kana yelled, eyes still on the spider.

Hatori just smiled mischievously, turned and put the spider on a tree outside the window.

"Close the window," Kana said loudly.

"Kana, it's hot," Hatori said reasonably.

"I don't care!" she said screamed, completely losing it.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Hatori said, closing the window.

"If you're so hot, why don't you take those clothes off?" Kana shot at him scathingly.

Hatori smiled, "That sounded kind of dirty…"

Kana just glared at him.

He offered her his hand and said, "Please come down."

"No! Check the whole house to make sure there aren't more of them," she said stubbornly.

Hatori raised an eyebrow at this wild command.

"Please?" Kana said smiling sweetly, her demeanor changing as fast as lightening.

Hatori sighed and started to look around.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, after checking the entire house he came back and said, "It's all clear madam."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Kana…" Hatori said warningly.

"Fine," she said, finally getting off of the chair.

Before Hatori knew what was happening he was on the bed, Kana on top him- her fists flying everywhere.

"What- are- Kana!" Hatori tried to get out but Kana was still pummeling him.

After some struggling he managed to put her down next to him and sit up.

"What the heck at you doing?"

"You were bringing the spider towards me!"

Hatori rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

"I just got rid of a 'huge spider' for you and instead of a thank you I get attacked?" Hatori said, exasperated.

Kana smiled and leaned over and kissed him hard.

She backed away and smiled slyly.

"Happy?"

Hatori closed his eyes, content, and said, "Very."


End file.
